


Dede

by supercalifragili



Series: Domesticity [5]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-20
Updated: 2014-11-20
Packaged: 2018-02-26 08:48:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2645633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalifragili/pseuds/supercalifragili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He whispered prayers during breakfast, while Liam was holding Dede on his hip trying to make his pancakes golden brown on the skillet set on medium-low. Zayn just sat by the table and looked at Liam’s stripped back, faint scratches of red mapping his skin there, he looked gorgeous standing in front of the window that gave to the garden behind their place. He looked gorgeous with Dede just there, held tight by his side</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dede

"Dede? Adeela?" Zayn calls from the living room waiting for Dede to come. He switches off the stove and grumbles a little remembering Liam’s still asleep.

Dede is beautiful, her curls soft and free bounce generously when she runs, she’s full of life and her kind brown eyes shine brightly in the early mornings. Her eyes are wonderful and her cheeks are the most beautiful thing Zayn’s ever seen; Zayn remembers he used to bite them lightly when she was a little infant who didn’t know how to crawl and would pout dangerously on the brink of tears when Zayn wouldn’t let her suck on her thumb.

Dede was fast; she learned how to walk at eleven months while he and Liam were going at it on the living room's couch. In that moment, she screeched a little pitchy noise, and there she was while Liam was giving him a hand job. Liam stopped mid-stroke and Zayn groaned loudly before opening his eyes and taking in the sight in front of him. Liam left him immediately- hand job completely forgotten- to wash his hands while Zayn grabbed their photo camera and stopped in front of Dede; her eyebrows were knitted and her eyes were fixed in front of her, arms lifted mid-air while she was mumbling little _ohs_ and _da!_

Dede almost tripped when Liam kneeled at a three-foot distance with a smile on his face and stretched out arms. Encouraging her, Liam continued to say _come on, you're so close, baby, one little step more and woooo!_ He exclaimed triumphantly when Dede, laughing unreservedly, fell into his arms. Zayn’s heart grew the size of worlds and galaxies in that moment. There, he took a picture of Dede in Liam’s strong and safe arms looking directly at the camera and smiling like she only could.

When Dede said _Baba_ for the first time Zayn was giving her a spoonful of a vegetable mix puree his mum explained to him how to make. Zayn doesn’t remember well, but he was probably wasting time giving her the spoon still going through his Twitter mentions when Dede said _Baba!_ and Zayn's neck muscles pulled at the speed in which he turned to her, her mouth wide open waiting for the spoon to come.

 _Would you say Baba for me, baby?_ He asked overwhelmed, she huffed as if irritated and mumbled  _Baba!_ again to his complete surprise. Liam snapped a quick picture and Zayn still can’t find it in himself to look at that photograph, he surely looked ridiculous, he knows that much. Sometimes when he thinks about it, he knows there are so many things that flashed through his mind at that moment. That same night, with Liam holding him close to his chest and Dede’s steady breaths resonating against his neck he thought _I’m Baba… fuck._ Officially Baba on the day before his birthday, what a gift.

Zayn’s first material gift was a wonderfully drawn flower- or so it seemed like- on the personal sketchbook Zayn bought for Dede on her third birthday. She had cut her hair then and those brown locks adorned her face prettily when she showed him her drawing, pulling it out from her sketchbook and shoving it in Zayn’s face enthusiastically; the green and yellow and red and purple mixed together rather messily and Zayn was close to tears just by the thought of her daughter putting that much enthusiasm into her drawing. Liam gifted him a whole set of paint buckets, new brushes and a kiss on the forehead too, together they cut his mini cake where in capital letters was written _Happy 26th Baba!_

Zayn could have shed tears that day, but the happiness he felt was so overwhelming he couldn’t do much more than thanking them for the wonderful birthday.

During the night he watched Liam and Dede closely, memorizing their features and listening to the cadence of their breathing thinking everything he wished for was right there beside him. He woke up the morning after with two soft kisses, one on the forehead from Dede and another one on his neck by Liam. _Mooonin_ Dede said happily and stumbled off the bed quickly, almost falling face front on the carpet- maybe there were some of Harry’s tendencies Zayn didn’t know about in that little body.

While Liam was holding Dede on his hip trying to make his pancakes golden brown on the skillet, Zayn whispered prayers, he then sat by the table and looked at Liam’s stripped back, faint scratches of red mapping his skin there. Liam looked gorgeous standing in front of the window that gave to the garden behind their place, he looked gorgeous with Dede just there, held tight by his side.

They ate breakfast like that, Liam helping Dede out with the pancakes and syrup she was messing with her hands.

The only word recurring in Zayn’s mind was _beautiful_.

 

“Dede” Zayn calls again, setting the wooden spoon on the stove and switching off the fire.

When he walks thoroughly around the house feet shuffling on the carpeted floor of the hallways, walls painted in beige and light draperies hanging off the windows of their living room, Zayn wonders if he would have ever been this tranquil without Liam and Dede with him. He opens the door to Dede's bedroom cooing contently at the sight in front of him: there on Dede's bed, Liam and she are sleeping quietly. Dede is laid on Liam's chest, breathing softly, hands bunched up and fisting the shirt of Liam that is sleeping peacefully too. Like that they look quite the same, Zayn wonders; he runs to take his camera, _you can't miss moments like this_ Liam would say if that were Zayn instead of him. Zayn grabs the camera from the living room in a rush and runs back trying not to cause any ruckus by crashing into anything. The last time Zayn slipped on a toy and that so desired picture of Liam sleeping with Dede playing furtively with his scruff didn’t happen.

When Zayn gets back in the bedroom, he sets himself on his knees and scoots closer on the bed, he stays there for a moment, sighing happily trying to capture with his eyes Dede's little frame on top of Liam's bigger one. Liam's stubble looks so soft and his relaxed features remind Zayn of a lotus. Zayn switches on the camera, he sets the focus on both their lax expressions and takes a series of pictures, the light from the windows casting a wonderful shadow on their bodies.

The only thing Zayn thinks about then, with all the declarations and kisses and fusses, is how nice is to a have a family with the person he loves the most in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Oceans by John Butler is really good. It’s pretty. Thanks for reading!


End file.
